Muérdago
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: No sabía ni quien había puesto el muérdago en el techo. Ni quería averiguar.


**Título:** Muérdago

 **Resumen:** No sabía ni quien había puesto el muérdago en el techo. Ni quería averiguar.

 **Notas:** Mi "especial navideño" merthur, espero que lo disfruten :) Los personajes no son míos, tampoco las canciones mencionadas en el fanfic, la historia sí.

 **Muérdago**

Para empezar, no sabía ni quien había puesto el muérdago en el techo, tenía sospechas de quien puede a ver sido, ni quería averiguar.

A Arturo le molesta, sinceramente, que su linda hermanita, Morgana (un engendró con cuerpo de mujer) haya puesto por su casa muérdago, primero porque esas navidades iba a pasarlas con sus amigos, también iban a estar Morgana, Gwen (su ex novia, la que había conservado como una amiga, y la mejor amiga y confidente de Morgana) y su padre.

Pero a los que había invitado él era a su grupo de amigos, compañeros del equipo de fútbol, no es que sea por presumir, (y si lo es) pero muy orgullosamente, Arturo podía decir que era el capitán del equipo, León, Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot y Elyan.

Mejor conocidos como _"Los caballeros de la mesa redonda"_ jugaban para su institución educativa, Camelot.

Y por supuesto, como no el enclenque Colin, conocido más bien como Merlín, hacia **"magia"** con las computadoras, era el inteligente del grupo. Aunque al principio Arturo y Merlín no se llevaban nada bien, Colin empezó a hablar con los integrantes del equipo de fútbol, a todos les cayó demasiado bien y lo invitaban a comer con ellos e incluso a fiestas, a Merlín y Arturo no les quedó de otra que llevarse bien. Todos saben que no puede faltar un inteligente en el grupo, el viene de una familia con bajos recursos económicos, nunca conoció a su padre y sin embargo es la prueba existente de que, si quieres y trabajas duro para conseguirlo, lo tienes. No cualquiera es capaz de entrar a Camelot, sin embrago, gracias a sus buenas notas, y su buena conducta se le ofreció una beca casi completa.

\- Navidad... Navidad.. ¡Dulce navidad!

Y ahí estaba el engendró, perdón, quería decir, su hermana, cantando villancicos, y no porque ella fuera fanática de los villancicos, ¡Era sólo para molestarlo! Como la odiaba... Lo peor, es que como Uther, su padre, la adoraba, se había contagiado del llamado "Espíritu navideño" y ahora él estaba obligado a usar un estúpido gorro de Santa, ropa normal (gracias al cielo) pero ropa interior roja, es de "buena suerte" usarla en navidad, había dicho Morgana.

Cuando llegaron sus amigos, tuvo que explicarle lo de la gorra, con un gruñido enojado, mirando a Morgana que había corrido a abrazar a una contenta Guinivere, o Gwen para los amigos.

Saludo a todos con un abrazo amistoso y un apretón firme de manos, a Merlín no lo abrazo.

A él no se lo abraza... Nunca lo había abrazado, quizás por vergüenza. Merlín siempre había sido más que un amigo, motivo por el cual Morgana lo molestaba y ahora que se ponía a pensar... Quizás el motivo del muérdago, una bromita tonta. Sólo apretó su hombro con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Colin.

\- Bradley.

\- No me digas por mi segundo nombre, cabeza de chorlito.

\- No me llames por mi nombre, entonces, tonto.

Ese era el trató que se tenían.

De pronto empezó a sonar " _Ghotsbusters_ " de la película "Los cazafantasmas" y Arturo miró a su hermana con la ceja levantada cuando su padre empezó a cantar horrorosamente la canción.

\- Lo siento, mi error... - dijo con una sonrisita inocente Morgana.

Y es cuando empezó a sonar " _My heart will go on_ " o, conocida por muchos como la canción de la película "Titanic", el rubio giro los ojos.

Cuando no, su dulce hermana, infantil como siempre, cada vez que los veía interactuar ponía una canción romántica, cada día una diferente. Hace un par de días, Merlín llegó a visitarlos, en cuanto Morgana lo vio, empezó a sonar por toda la casa " _Al you need is love_ " de "The Beatles" y la otra vez sonó " _I don't want to miss a thing_ " de "Aerosmith" (Esa vez que casi Merlín llora, aunque él no quería aceptarlo, casi llora, y la verdad es que, ¿Quién no se emociona con esa canción? Arturo estuvo molestándolo porque era una nena llorona, pero Morgana y Gwen se encargaron de hacer que deje de molestarlo)

Lo peor de todo es que Arturo ya había presentado quejas a su padre, y el no hacía nada, sospechaba que sólo dejaba a Morgana hacer eso porque ponía buena música...

\- Morgana, - advirtió Arturo - Para.

\- No quiero - contestó como niña chiquita, hasta que Gwen le hizo una seña de que era suficiente y fue cuando Morgana apagó la música.

Sólo esperaba que Merlín no se hubiese conmovido de nuevo por la música, porque entonces iba a reírse mucho de él, y la furia de su hermana y Guinivere iba a caer sobre él.

Afortunadamente, Merlín se veía avergonzado pero no al borde de las lágrimas.

Pasan al comedor, si bien nunca han tenido una navidad todos juntos, la escena era irremediablemente familiar.

Gwaine coqueteaba con Morgana, sin dejar de tomar cerveza (como buen fanático del alcohol) , Percy estaba a su lado y giraba los ojos, pero sonreía, y a veces le pegaba por tonto.

Eylan, León y Lance hablaban, con una cerveza en mano.

Y Arturo y Merlín estaban hablando, Arturo tomaba algo, pero al cabeza de chorlito de Merlín no le gustaba el alcohol.

Uther estaba conversando con Gauis, que había llegado un poco después que los chicos.

Cuando terminaron la cena, llegó el momento de hacer el brindis. Fue un momento que la pasaron tranquilos, divertidos, lejos de preocupaciones. Lo que para Arturo era extraño, porque su padre vivía preocupado por su empresa, y preocupando a Arturo por su empresa, ya que era familiar y Arturo ocuparía su lugar después de que su padre su jubile.

Sintió una cálida mano apoyada en su brazo, sonrió al encontrarse con unos ojos azules y una sonrisa despistada y despreocupada que siempre estaba en la cara de su mejor amigo.

Pasaron unos minutos, los fuegos artificiales no paraban de estallar en el cielo negro, y completamente estrellado, llenándolo de luces y colores.

Cuando pasaron a la sala donde estaban los regalos, y Arturo se sentó al lado de Merlín, Morgana sonrió malvada y cruelmente así que Arturo tuvo verdaderos motivos por los que preocuparse. Al principio no tenía idea de que pasaba, después. Cuando miró hacia arriba...

Mierda.

Maldito muérdago.

Las razones de Morgana para poner el muérdago, sin embargo, no eran aquellas. Era como un favor para su amiga, Gwen, que le había pedido que hiciera eso, Gwen era una chica muy tímida, pero le gustaba Lancelot y quería besarlo. ¿Qué mejor manera que el muérdago? Pero ya que estaban, Morgana iba a divertirse un poco.

\- ¡Miren! Están bajo muérdago, ¡Ahora tienen que besarse!

Nada más falto para que todo mundo empezará a reírse como loco, incluyendo a Gauis, a quien Merlín miró enojado.

Arturo y Merlín enrojecieron sin poder evitarlo.

\- Nosotros no...

\- Si están como pegados, en todo el día no se alejan uno de otro, no puedo creer que todavía no se hayan besado, sinceramente. - Dijo Gwaine. Y si era uno de esos típicos chicos que no pueden mantener la boca cerrada.

Ambos se miraron, estaban avergonzados. Pero la cosa empeoró cuando todos empezaron a gritar a coro _**"¡Beso, beso, beso!"**_ menos Uther, que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero los veía con una ceja levantada, expectante.

Al carajo todo, que más daba.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y Arturo, harto ya, lo tomó por los hombros, lo atrajo a él y dio un beso bruto en los labios. Uno que Merlín, al principio, no correspondió, por la impresión.

Arturo movía los labios, pero al no percibir ningún movimiento de los carnosos labios de Colin, estaba apuntó de alejarse, sintiéndose tonto por haberlo hecho.

Y sin embargo, sintió una mano fría en su mejilla y otra, que se puso detrás de su nuca, profundizando el beso, y sintió esta vez una lengua, metiéndose en su boca, se sorprendió de que sea Merlín el que haya metido la lengua, pero se olvidó de todo cuando empezó a esa lengua empezó a recorrer y explorar su cavidad bucal.

No lo iba a negar, ese era el beso más caliente que había dado y le habían dado en toda su vida.

No supo ni cuando empezó a sonar la melodía de " _I will always love you"_ de Whitney Houston.

Al final le tenía que dar las gracias a Morgana.


End file.
